Un Sueño Roto
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: Mi primera hist RedMoon, como 'creía' xD que decía la canción "A ella el mar se la llevó" saquen sus conclusiones... monólogo contado a la perspectiva de Ron... posible epílogo, con la canción "CaraLuna" de Bacilos


Fecha de Creación: 05/08/07

Hi!

Bue… éste es mi primer RedMoon (Ron&Luna) así que no esperen GRAAAN cosa (aunque sea medio larguito XD)

Una cosa: si os no queréis odiarme a partir de hoy, entonces no leáis este one-shot.

Bien… en realidad es un song-fic con la canción "CaraLuna" de Bacilos.

Parejas Secundarias: Harry&Hermione, Ginny&Alex (personaje agregado por mi XD)

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los que alguna vez leyeron uno de mis fic's y me dejaron un peque mensaje que me hizo extremadamente feliz.**

_**Un Sueño Roto**_

Siempre habías soñado con vivir cerca del mar y yo no me opuse; en esos tiempos estábamos muy apegados a Harry, Hermione y los demás, pero sólo ellos dos junto con Ginny y su novio quisieron aventurarse he irse con nosotros a vivir aquí.

En una de las tantas fiestas nocturnas que hicimos en la playa junto con ellos y los nuevos amigos que habíamos hecho, te perdí y ese fue el peor día de mi vida.

----------------Flash Back----------------

_**Quien dice que no duelen  
Las huellas en la arena  
Tu huella el mar se la llevo  
Pero la luna sigue ahí  
Pero esa luna es mi condena  
**_

-Ron, vamos –dijo mi prometida halándome del brazo.

-No tengo ganas, prefiero quedarme aquí –le dije estirándome boca abajo encima de la toalla en la que momentos antes me había sentado al lado del fuego.

-No seas aguafiestas –haces un puchero.

-Luna, he bailado contigo toda la tarde y parte de la noche, lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es meterme a nadar.

-Oh, que flojo –dijo refunfuñando.

-Flojo no, estoy cansado.

-¡Nah! Como quieras –me diste la espalda y ví como te quitabas el largo pareo azul cielo que era del mismo color de tu bikini, lo dejabas a un lado he ibas corriendo hacia el mar; en un momento escuché como entrabas al agua; yo tenía la mirada fija en las huellas que había dejado en la arena y cómo el mar se las llevaba consigo. Después de un par de minutos giré y contemplé la luna llena y las estrellas en el cielo hasta que el cansancio me ganó y me quedé dormido.

En algún momento de esa noche Harry me despertó a gritos.

-¡RON! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dije somnoliento.

-¡Luna! –dijiste agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –dije aún sin comprender porqué utilizaba ese tono de voz.

-No la encontramos.

-¿QUÉ? –me levanté apresuradamente viendo hacia todos lados y en algún momento me quedé mirando las olas– ella fue a nadar –dije en un susurro, luego observé a mi mejor amigo y en su rostro encontré plasmadas la preocupación y el miedo; de repente me calló una idea terrible en la cabeza y abrí mucho los ojos; me quedé estático en el sitio en que estaba parado.

-¿Ro…? –no puede terminar de escuchar como decía mi nombre porque yo salí disparado directo hacia el mar; ni siquiera me quité los jeans, sólo salté a la fría agua y comencé a nadar desesperado bajo ella; miraba a todos lados pero el agua salada me irritaba los ojos y a cada rato salía para mover con fuerza mis dedos sobre ellos y saciar la picazón que ocasionaba la sal mientras gritaba con desesperación su nombre y volvía a entrar en las profundidades después de echar una mirada y ver que no estaba.

Después de un tiempo mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando al ardor y ya tan solo subía a la superficie para tomar un poco de aire y volver a sumergirme. Las pocas veces que subí pude ver como los demás también comenzaban a buscarla… ya mi mente estaba en blanco media hora más tarde y la frustración se apoderaba de mí; extremadamente agotado subí otra vez y grité al viento:

-¡Señor! ¡Déjame encontrarla! ¡Te lo imploro! –sentía cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de mis irritados ojos y se entremezclaban con el agua del mar; esta última sumergida albergaba las esperanzas que me quedaban por encontrarla, ya fuese viva o… ni siquiera pensé en ello, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y entré de nuevo; apenas abrí los ojos bajo el agua vislumbré una figura humana y noté como el largo cabello rubio se revolvía en su cara… era ella… comencé a nadar con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y estiré los brazos rogando internamente que su corazón siguiera latiendo aunque estuviera casi seguro que la verdad era otra… cuando al fin mis dedos rozaron su suave piel, fueron directamente debajo de sus brazos y la sujeté con fuerza mientras me comenzaba a impulsar con las piernas para volver a llegar a la superficie.

-¡LA ENCONTRÉ! –grité casi sin aliento y comencé a nadar en dirección a la orilla… no se en qué momento escuché la voz de Harry a mi lado diciéndome.

-Aquí estamos –y sentí como alguien más tomaba a Luna y la arrancaba de mis brazos mientras Harry me ayudaba a llegar a la orilla. Abrí los ojos y ví como Alex nadaba un poco más adelante sujetándola. Al verla perdí el aire que me quedaba en los pulmones y sentí como en un momento mi corazón dejaba de latir para luego correr como loco y sentía como la adrenalina me llenaba.

En menos de un minuto llegamos y ví como el de los ojos oscuros tumbaba boca arriba a mí chica y despejaba el cabello de su cara; yo me arrastré débilmente hacia su cuerpo inerte en la arena, giré su cabeza hacia a mí y agucé el oído mientras lo acercaba a su nariz… no estaba respirando… rápidamente entreabrí sus labios y comencé a aplicarle respiración artificial.

-¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! –escuché gritar a mi hermana mientras volvía a pegar por tercera vez mis labios a los de la rubia.

-¡Ya llamé a emergencias hace más de veinte minutos! –esa era la voz desesperada de mi mejor amiga la que le contestaba– Ron, apártate un momento –me dijo la ojimiel y cuando lo hice, ví cómo ponía sus manos sobre el diafragma de Luna y comenzaba a oprimir con fuerza; lo repitió cuatro veces más y luego me indicó que le volviera a dar respiración boca a boca. No podía evitar contener las lágrimas mientras lo hacía, esto no podía ser verdad, ella no podía estar…

----------------Fin Flash Back----------------

Miraba por el alfeizar de la ventana la luna llena que otra vez salía de entre las nubes y no pude impedir la salida de una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla la cual no me preocupé en limpiar.

Es para mí una condena cada vez que veo esa luna porque me recuerda aquella trágica noche de verano en la que no pude hacer nada para evitar su muerte…

_**Despacio en la mañana  
Ajitos por la noche  
Las voces vivas del recuerdo  
Se disfrazan de intuición  
Y en una voz tu voz se esconde**_

_**Y en una voz tu voz se esconde**_

Más lágrimas surgen de mis ojos azules al recordar las mañanas en las que amanecía junto a ella y en las noches en las que terminábamos con las respiraciones agitadas y nos quedábamos dormidos aferrados el uno al otro… voces resuenan en mi cabeza y escucho claramente lo que nos decíamos todas esas noches mientras nos besábamos…

Decido bajar y dar un paseo por la playa, haber si me logro tranquilizar un poco… antes de irme miro el reloj: 7:43 salgo cabizbajo mientras cierro la puerta y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo del edificio; enfrente Harry y Hermione viven juntos, un piso abajo vive Ginny ahora con su marido… que envidia siento al pensar que ellos tienen alguien con quién compartir sus días y sus noches… yo ya he perdido hace dos años a esa persona y justo una semana antes de que nos casáramos… pero lo que más me dolió de todo fue lo que me confesó Hermione tres meses después, en el cementerio, una vez que la fuimos a visitarla.

----------------Flash Back----------------

-Ron –me llamó la castaña en un susurro. Yo levanté la cabeza y la miré fijamente. Tragó antes de hablar– Ya no te podía ocultar más esto –lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos vidriosos –días antes de su… muerte –esta última palabra la pronunció con sumo dolor –ella me contó que… que… es-estaba… em… embara-zada.

Yo me quedé petrificado al escuchar esta última palabra.

-El día que pa-pasó… _esto_ me dijo que te lo iba a de-decir –ví como rompía a llorar antes de darme la espalda he irse dando pequeños tropiezos hacia Harry quien la abrazó fuertemente al llegar hasta él.

Sé que se lo guardó porque no me quería herir, pero no pude evitar el molestarme un poco con ella al saber que me lo había ocultado.

----------------Fin Flash Back--------------

Eso me lo dijo una semana antes de que terminaran de grabar la lápida de Luna, por lo que tuve que ir otra vez a ese lugar para que agregaran el hecho de que también nuestra hija o hijo había perdido la vida junto con mi prometida.

Ellos me intentaron convencer de que nos fuéramos de ahí, que era malo para mi salud quedarme en un lugar donde hubiese vivido esa traumática experiencia, pero ellos no entienden que aquí mismo me siento mejor que en cualquier otra lugar ya que éste sitio alberga también los momentos más felices de mi vida, momentos en los que estuve al lado de la chica que me robó el corazón y nunca me lo quiso devolver, aunque yo siempre le decía que lo cuidaba mejor de lo que yo lo pude haber hecho alguna vez. Una triste sonrisa se me dibuja en el rostro con ese recuerdo.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy frente a la salida del edificio; saco las llaves de mi bolsillo y abro la reja.

Minutos más tarde ya estoy caminando cerca de la orilla del mar, me saco las cholas y las tiro lejos del lugar para que las olas no se las lleven como hicieron con la vida de mi _Lunita_.

Siento como el agua del mar moja mis pies mientras estos comienzan a enterrarse en la arena húmeda en el instante en el que me doy vuelta y observo la imagen mezclada del cielo y el océano y pienso en la posibilidad de que tu voz se escondiera en el susurro de la brisa que golpea mi rostro.

_**Y yo sé que tal vez  
Tu nunca escuches mi canción, yo se  
Y yo sé que tal vez  
Te siga usando así  
Robándote en mi inspiración**_

Sé que tal vez nunca escuches mis sollozos por ti o mis pensamientos que sólo saben ir hacia una parte y es a ti.

_**  
Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna  
Mientras siga escuchando tu voz  
Entre las olas, entre la espuma  
Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación  
Porque cada canción me hable de ti  
De ti  
De ti  
(me hable de ti)**_

Me pongo otra vez en marcha y subo la mirada; veo en el cielo la hermosa luna que brilla intensamente y no puedo evitar el pensar que mi _Lunática_ era tan o más hermosa que esa luna que me ilumina en estos momentos.

Bajo mi cabeza y ahora observo la arena que estoy removiendo con los pies y las pequeñas olas que me siguen golpeando y empapan mis pantalones, pero la verdad que esto no me importa en lo absoluto.

No puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea mi Luna, es sencillamente **imposible**, al escuchar como se forman las olas y la espuma al llegar a la orilla escucho la bella voz de la chica que me roba el sueño todas las noches.

Ni siquiera al estar encerrado en la casa o al irme a algún lugar con mis amigos, mis pensamientos no se apartan de ella ya que al escuchar hasta una canción, mi mente divaga en los recuerdos cuando bailábamos ésta u otra canción.

_**  
La vida se me esconde  
Detrás de una promesa sin cumplir  
De donde nace alguna inspiración, de donde nace otra canción  
Y ya no se bien quien se esconde  
Yo ya no se lo que se esconde  
**_

La vida simplemente ya no es vida; ésta se esconde tras la promesa que nunca cumplí de quedarme al lado de mi soñadora pasara lo que pasara ya que si la hubiese cumplido, entonces ahora estaría junto con ella, en el cielo y no caminando bajo el firmamento.

Ya la verdad no se quien se esconde, ¿yo de la realidad o ella de mi lado?

Ya no se lo que se esconde, ¿su voz entre las olas o la mía entre el llanto?

_**Y yo se que tal vez  
Tu nunca escuches mi canción, yo sé   
Y yo sé que tal vez  
Te siga usando a ti  
Robándote en mi inspiración**_

Y tal vez nunca escuchaste mi canción de tristeza y melancolía que te dediqué el día de tu partida y tal vez nunca escuches las que te dedico cada noche, al irme a la cama tan sólo con un recuerdo tuyo sellado para siempre en mi corazón.

Pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que tal vez este sea el único modo en el que te pueda arrebatar unos momentos en el cielo.

"_Quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan_" en mi mente resuena las palabras que me dijo Harry al contarme lo de Sirius en nuestro tercer año escolar.

_**  
Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna  
Mientras siga escuchando tu voz  
Entre las olas, entre la espuma  
Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación  
Porque cada canción me hable de ti  
De ti  
De ti**_

Ya no tengo fuerzas; me derrumbo en la arena para volver a encontrarme con esa luna maldita que me persigue a todos lados desde aquella noche mientras sigo escuchando su risa al oír como las olas siguen chocando contra mí.

----------------Flash Back----------------

-¡Ron, no! –decías riendo.

-Veeennnn –canturreaba yo– no te voy a comeeer.

-Igual no lo pienso hacer.

-¿No, eh? Pues entonces estoy obligado a… –no termino de decir la frase porque comienzo a perseguirla, ella grita y sale disparada hacia el mar, pero no llega muy lejos corriendo entre el agua porque me abalanzo y la atrapo entre mis brazos; ella estalla de risa al igual que yo–. Te dije que te atraparía –digo ya un poco más calmado.

-Pues no será por mucho –no logro articular palabra alguna ya que ella me da un beso y yo pierdo la fuerza de los brazos, por lo que le es fácil escabullirse y luego comenzar a nadar a toda velocidad mientras a mí me deja atontado flotando a la deriva.

----------------Fin Flash Back----------------

_**Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna  
Mientras siga escuchando tu voz  
Entre las olas, entre la espuma  
Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación  
Porque cada canción me hable de ti  
De ti  
De ti  
**_

Comienzo a escuchar una guitarra a lo lejos y me siento en el suelo mientras busco con la mirada de donde proviene esa música. No tardo en divisar a un grupo de jóvenes alrededor de una fogata y a un chico de piel oscura sentado con las piernas cruzadas tocando una canción que no oía hacía mucho tiempo ya… de repente caigo en cuenta de que esa es la misma melodía del primer baile en el que asistí junto con ella…

_**Yo seguiré buscando o seguiré escapando  
Tal vez de ti, tal vez de mi  
Yo seguiré buscándole una explicación   
A esta canción  
También  
**_

Ya todo esto me tiene arto, me levanto y comienzo a caminar otra vez en dirección a la casa aunque la verdad que ya no se si lo que estoy haciendo es buscar una solución a mi dolor o más bien estoy tratando de escapar de la realidad.

Lanzo un grito de frustración al viento y termino de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué simplemente no puede parar el sufrimiento de una vez? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? –las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de mis ojos ya rojos por tanto llanto.

Cómo quisiera poder encontrarle una explicación a su muerte, nunca comprendí porque ella tuvo que morir de esa forma, siendo tan joven, tan buena, tan amable, tan feliz, tan llena de vida; ella era una de esas personas de las que ya no hay en este mundo; esa chica podía hacer sentirse feliz hasta a la persona más depresiva, podía lograr sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera con sus locuras.

_**Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna  
Mientras siga escuchando tu voz  
Entre las olas, entre la espuma  
Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación  
Porque cada canción me hable de ti  
De ti  
De ti**_

Al sentir como los rayos de la luna llena me iluminan, ciento como si esa fuera la mirada de ella, penetrándome, dejando expuestos todos mis sentimientos ante sus hermosos ojos claros como siempre me pasaba cuando ella me observaba con ese aire infantil impregnado para siempre en su esencia.

_**Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna  
Mientras siga escuchando tu voz  
Entre las olas, entre la espuma  
Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación  
Porque cada canción me hable de ti  
De ti  
De ti  
**_

Las olas comienzan a arremeter contra mí otra vez, esta vez me mojan enteros los pantalones y parte de la camisa, pero no reparo mucho en esto, sólo puedo pensar en su voz, en su risa, en su bella sonrisa; las veces que nos divertimos en estas mismas aguas, todo lo que vivimos en este lugar… ya no volverá a pasar…

_**Me hable de ti  
Aquí, aquí  
Me hable de ti  
De ti, de ti  
Me hable de ti, ayayayay**_

-¿Ron? –escucho la voz de mi hermana a lo lejos, levanto la mirada y me encuentro a Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Alex corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás loco? –me grita la castaña del grupo.

Me comienzo a levantar lentamente del suelo, para darles tiempo de que lleguen hacia mí.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, amigo? –me pregunta Harry seriamente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –me pregunta el de los ojos oscuros.

-Trataba de pensar… despejar la mente.

-Pero si tremendo susto nos has pegado –salta Hermione.

-Lo siento –contesto agachando la mirada– no quería preocuparlos –ni siquiera mirar a mis amigos puedo, todo me recuerda a ella, dudo que algún día la pueda sacar de mi mente, aunque la verdad es que por nada del mundo abandonaría su recuerdo, Luna fue la mujer de mi vida, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado aquí en la Tierra y nunca la olvidaré.

-Tranquilo, Ron –me dice el ojiverde dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Para eso están los amigos ¿verdad? –me dice Hermione.

-Gracias –susurro volviendo la mirada hacia ellos –gracias por no abandonarme.

-Nunca lo haremos –dice mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-Siempre estaremos aquí –complementa Alex.

Al escuchar a mis amigos, siento una calidez reconfortante en mi corazón y no se como explicarlo, pero siento que ahí en alguna parte ella está conmigo.

-"Luna no me a abandonado" –pienso para mis adentros y es que algo me dice que ella me está esperando para que algún día volvamos a ser lo que fuimos alguna vez.

_**Fin**_

_No puedo evitar el pensar que esto se pudo evitar de dos formas, si has leído con atención el principio de la historia, sabrás con exactitud cuales eran esas dos formas con las que se podían evitar este trágico accidente._

Tengo algo planeado como para un pequeño "epílogo" pero decídanlo ustedes XD

Les aclaro unas cuantas cosas: 1) El título se lo ingenió mi madre después de leer _cofcofobligadacofcof_ la historia.

2) Quien tenga metido en la cabeza que esto pudo ser un hecho verídico, les aclaro desde este momento que no lo es.

3) Les doy la libertad de matarme, pero quiero que sepan que yo no tenía planeado escribir todo esto, sino que la primera vez que leí la canción decía "A ella el mar se la llevó" y pues tenía metido en la cabeza que la chica de la canción había muerto, pero después resulta que buscando en otras páginas la letra de la canción era "tu huella el mar se la llevó" pero ya era demasiado tarde, se me había ingeniado este fic y la mamarracha de inspiración que me viene una vez cada 5 meses no la podía reprimir.

4) Quien piense como mi mamá y diga "y encima mató a la pobre criatura" pues la verdad que ni yo sé de donde salió eso... de repente lo pensé y pus lo escribí... ahora me arrepiento T.T

Y dato interesante: una amiga me contestó en LPDF lo siguiente:

_yo leí en una revista que cuando una mujer esta embarazada_

_no debe meterse al mar porque el mar se vuelve violento_

_porque esta celosa. ya que ella (mar) nunca será madre_

Cuando leo esto, me quedo 0.0 estaba petrificada!

5) Este se suponía que sería mi segundo fic de RedMoon, pero pues ya verán que el día que estaba apunto de terminarlo, me di cuenta de que eran las cinco de la mañana y dije "lo termino en la tarde" pero al parecer esa tarde nunca llegó para mí y dos, tres o cuatro días después (ya ni me recuerdo cuando fue xD) escuché esta canción por la tele y pues pensé en algún fic que podría escribir (con anterioridad iba a ser Harmony, pero un amigo me dice "si la canción es _CaraLuna_, hazlo de Luna y Ron" y saben qué? quedó mejor xDDDDDD)

Y bien… eso fue todo…

Siguiente proyecto:

Género: Harry Potter

Pareja: Harry&Hermione

bye!


End file.
